IN THIS RAIN
by Kokoya Banana
Summary: "Aku menikmati setiap darah yang keluar dari tubuhku, aku menikmatinya. Setiap perlakuanmu. Setiap sentuhanmu. Setiap apa pun yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku menikmatinya. Bahkan, disaat kau tertawa dan aku menangis!"-Wonwoo. SEVENTEEN! Meanie, slight! JiWon, SoonHoon, CheolHan, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**-In This Rain-**

 **Aku tak memerlukan bantuan orang lain untuk pergi darimu.**

 **Aku tak menginginkan orang lain selain dirimu.**

 **Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa selain dirimu.**

 **Kau segalanya bagiku.**

 **Kau hidupku.**

 **Aku menikmatinya...**

 **...apapun...**

 **Semua perlakuanmu,**

 **Aku menarimanya...**

 **Asalkan itu dirimu, Kim Mingyu!**

 **-In This Rain-**

"Bodoh! Murahan! Menjijikkan!" umpat Mingyu seraya mendorong bahu Wonwoo dengan begitu keras hingga bahu pemuda manis itu terbentur tembok dengan kerasnya. Wonwoo hanya diam, tanpa melakukan perlawanan ataupun berusaha untuk menghindar. Ia menerima semua perlakuan Mingyu padanya, umpatan, hinaan, bahkan perlakuan kekerasan yang sebenarnya tak pantas ia dapatkan. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh dan mencintai pemuda itu hingga begitu dalam, jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda Kim itu hingga ia terjerat dan tak bisa lagi keluar dari jeratan itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti orang gila hyung? Kau selalu membuatku, malu! Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan menganggap kita saling mengenal jika kita sedang berada di luar! Itu terlihat sangat murahan!" Mingyu kembali mengumpat dan Wonwoo kembali tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan ekspresi wajahmu yang membuatku ingin merusaknya! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" seru Mingyu kembali mendorong bahu Wonwoo hingga benar-benar membuahkan luka di balik punggung ringkih itu. Mingyu membanting pintu apartementnya dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Wonwoo meringis perlahan. Punggungnya entah kenapa terasa sangat perih.

"Argh!" pekiknya. Dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu setiap perlakuan kasar yang ia terima dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang begitu manis dan damai. Senyuman yang mengartikan betapa _bahagia_ nya ia selama ini hidup bersama Mingyu.

Perlahan entah kenapa bulir air matanya mengalir keluar dari ujung mata indahnya. Wonwoo menangis, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Hatinya menangis, tapi ia tidak mau mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu terasa sesak dan terluka. Tubuhnya perih, tapi ia tidak mau tahu dimana ia terluka dan kenapa ia terluka.

Wonwoo sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Mingyu. Seluruh nafasnya untuk Mingyu. Seluruh jiwanya untuk Mingyu. Seluruh cinta dan kasihnya untuk Mingyu. Hingga seluruh jiwa dan tubuhnya ia rela berikan untuk Mingyu. Mingyu, Mingyu, dan Mingyu. Mingyu adalah hidupnya, Mingyu adalah alasan kenapa ia masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Mungkin, kalimat satu ini perlu untuk diralat karena bukan Mingyu yang membuatnya memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk hidup di dunia, melainkan keluarganya. Masa lalu Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo merasa berbalas budi dengan keluarga terhormat itu, membuatnya jatuh ke dalam paras Mingyu yang penuh menjebak dan justru membuat hidupnya semakin sengsara dan tidak ada gunanya.

Wonwoo memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Air matanya tanpa henti terus mengalir, tanpa isakan dan tanpa sesak. Seolah seperti air kran yang tanpa henti mengalir karena belum juga dimatikan oleh pemiliknya.

Cklek!

Wonwoo mendongak dan menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang membuka pintu apartement Mingyu dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan.

"Wonu?" lirihnya terkejut. Wonwoo berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap pemuda tampan itu, Jisoo—Hong Jisoo, anak rekan dari ayah Mingyu yang sekarang juga menjadi sahabat dekat Mingyu—dan Wonwoo tentu saja.

"Jisoo hyung?" panggil Wonwoo menghapus air matanya.

"Dimana Mingyu?" tanyanya.

"Pergi keluar hyung, baru saja—hm, ada apa hyung kemari? Mau bertemu dengan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, justru—aku ingin bertemu dengan dirimu!" Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo. Sementara, Wonwoo tetap berdiam diri ditempatnya.

Dengan penuh perasaan tulus, Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak-jejak bekas air mata Wonwoo.

"Kau tak pantas untuk menangis, wajah manismu terlihat benar-benar lenyap kau tahu itu?" gurau Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggeleng. "Mau pergi bersamaku? Aku sedang bosan sekarang!" pinta Jisoo, Wonwoo berfikir sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan. "Bagus! Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" Wonwoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jisoo meraih tangannya dan menariknya untuk pertama kalinya.

Wonwoo menurut, tak memberontak ataupun tak menolak saat ia tidak akan tahu dimana Jisoo akan membawanya pergi.

...

"Kita akan kemana hyung?" tanya Wonwoo saat mobil buggati merah Jisoo berhenti di depan salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Seoul. Jisoo tersenyum seraya melepaskan seatbelt Wonwoo secara perlahan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Ayo, kita keluar sekarang! Hyung ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ajak Jisoo, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Jisoo bersamaan dengan si pemiliknya.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, kedua matanya tertuju pada plat besar yang dengan jelas menuliskan "Hong Holding" membuat Wonwoo tahu dimana kini ia berada.

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Tenang saja, tidak ada orang di gedung ini! semua orang sudah pulang!" Jisoo kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo kembali hanya menurut.

"Apa hyung sengaja memulangkan semua orang lebih pagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hm, bisa dibilang seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin berbagi sesuatu denganmu!" Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya saat keduanya sampai di depan lift gedung. Jisoo menekan sekali tombol lift itu dan langsung terbuka. Jisoo kembali menarik Wonwoo ke dalam lift dan Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Jisoo menekan tombol dimana ada lambang huruf R yang melekat pada tombol lift itu. Hening, lift dalam keheningan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan baik Wonwoo maupun Jisoo.

Kling!

Bunyi lift membuat Jisoo maupun Wonwoo tersadar jika lantai yang Jisoo tuju sudah ada di balik pintu lift itu. Dan lagi, Jisoo kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mengajaknya untuk berlari di atas atap gedung yang benar-benar sangat tinggi.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh semua karyawan pulang pukul 4 sore, supaya kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam disini! Kau tahu, jika kau sekali melihatnya kau akan selalu merasa terus ingin melihatnya!" Jisoo menatap arlojinya dan berdiri di ujung pembatas atap sementara Wonwoo masih berdiri diam di sampingnya tanpa lagi tangan yang terpaut antara keduanya.

"Kau bisa melihat pemandangan Seoul di atas sini! Bukankah, ini sangat indah?" tanya Jisoo dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Wonwoo menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Terpaan angin yang mengenai wajah manisnya dan helai rambutnya. Udara yang begitu tenang dan menyejukkan. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Jisoo terus menatap Wonwoo yang melihat takjub pemandangan disekitarnya. Wonwoo menoleh dan kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata Jisoo.

"Ini, sudah dua tahun kita berteman bukan?" tanya Jisoo tanpa berkedip dan menatap kedua mata Wonwoo lebih dalam. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau selalu menghitungnya hyung?" Wonwoo balik bertanya. Jisoo tersenyum tampan dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lurus dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas pembatas atap gedung.

"Lihatlah, Wonu-ya! Mataharinya sudah terbenam!" Jisoo menunjuk pancaran sinar matahari di depan mata mereka.

Wonwoo yang melihat sinar matahari terbenam terlihat begitu indah itu membuat senyum takjub di wajah manisnya. Jisoo menunduk tersenyum dalam diam beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali mendongak menatap kearah pandang Wonwoo.

"Jadilah seperti matahari itu Wonu-ya!" lirih Jisoo, Wonwoo menoleh tapi Jisoo tetap lurus pada pandangannya.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Jisoo kembali tersenyum.

"Ada kesempatan untukmu keluar dari duniamu yang sebenarnya. Kau bisa berlari, kau bisa lagi bersinar seperti matahari itu, kau sudah bertahan cukup lama Wonu-ya!"

"Hyung—" Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Bukankah kau tahu, jika aku sangat mencintai Mingyu?"

...

Wonwoo menutup pintu apartement Mingyu perlahan. Apartement masih gelap pertanda jika masih tidak ada orang disini, Mingyu pasti belum pulang. Wonwoo menekan saklar lampu dan seketika ia terkejut saat melihat mata tajam Mingyu yang menatapanya garang dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada setelah semua lampu apartement Wonwoo nyalakan. Wonwoo terkejut namun tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apakaha sekarang, pelangganmu beralih pada seorang pengusaha muda? Heum, bukan-bukan mungkin kau menggunakan paras manismu itu untuk menggaet semua teman-temanku!" Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. "Berapa uang yang kau dapat dari Jisoo hyung, hm?" remeh Mingyu berjalan mengitari Wonwoo yang tanpa berniat membalas ucapan pedas yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah yang aku katakan ini benar, Wonu- _ku_ sayang?" bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga kiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seolah seperti terhipnotis, pandangannya lurus tanpa membantah atau membela dirinya atas tuduhan Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak benar mengenai dirinya. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo kasar dan membanting punggungnya hingga tertabrak dinding. Wonwoo tetap diam meskipun ia merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya. Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo, mencengkeramnya erat dan menatap kedua netra menyedihkan milik Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dan murahannya dirimu! Kau benar-benar lihai dan benar-benar handal dalam menarik daya tarik orang-orang kaya. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa eomma dan appa mau menolong orang sepertimu? Cih! menjijikkan! Melihatmu, sudah membuatku muak!" Mingyu berbicara sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo tetap dalam sikap diamnya. Sebenarnya memang itulah yang selalu ia lakukan jika Mingyu mengucapkan berbagai umpatan, ejekan, hinaan pada dirinya. Ia tak menahan dirinya, ia juga tak ingin mengelak, tapi ia juga tidak melakukan apa yang semua Mingyu tuduhkan padanya. Tidak terima? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya.

Mingyu berdecak sebal, dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo kesamping hingga tanpa terduga kepala Wonwoo terbentur vas bunga yang terpajang di dekat mereka berdiri. Wonwoo mengerang, tangan kanannya menyentuh kepalanya perlahan hingga menyentuh cairan kental berwarna merah yang berasal dari kepalanya.

Mingyu yang mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo, entah ia memiliki hati atau tidak ia lebih memilih meninggalkan pemuda ringkih itu dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari kepalanya. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat, pusing dan sangat perih dan sakit. Wonwoo meraba-raba dinding untuk menompang berat tubuhnya yang terasa lemas pada kedua kakinya.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah lunglai, perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Wonwoo menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di bawah shower seraya langsung menyalakannya. Buliran air itu semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya bagaikan air hujan yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan membuatnya merasa kuat setiap saat. Wonwoo menangis tanpa isakan dengan membiarkan darah yang berasal dari kepalanya mengalir bersama air shower hingga memenuhi lantai kamar mandi menjadi seluruhnya hampir dipenuhi oleh genangan air berwarna merah.

Wonwoo memeluk kedua lututnya dan lebih merapat pada dinding kamar mandi. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengatakan sesuatu, kata-kata yang seharusnya tak pantas ia ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Gyu~hiks! Aku sangat mencintaimu~"

 **TBC**

Annyeong readerdeul. Aku bawa ff baru semoga pada suka ya, kkkk...

Aku mencoba untuk hal-hal yang baru lagi, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang menyentuh hati para readerdeul, heum semoga itu berhasil, memuaskan dan tidak mengecewakan.

Want to next?

Don't forget to review, follow and favourite, arra?

Kamsahamnisa,

Bye bye

Kokoya Banana


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo memeluk kedua lututnya dan lebih merapat pada dinding kamar mandi. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengatakan sesuatu, kata-kata yang seharusnya tak pantas ia ucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Gyu~hiks! Aku sangat mencintaimu~"

-In This Rain-

 _5 tahun yang lalu ..._

 _Aku menutup kedua mataku merasakan bagaimana rasa cambukan itu yang menyentuh kulit pucatku. Aku membiarkan semua perlakuan yang mereka lakukan padaku saat mereka merasakan tubuhku yang tanpa terbalut apapun hingga mereka mengikat tubuh telanjangku dan mencambuknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa merasakan sepuas itu saat darah berhasil menguar dari salah satu bagian dari tubuhku. Mereka tertawa saat aku tersiksa._

 _Aku ingin mati, tapi kenapa kematian tidak juga datang menghampiriku? Kenapa Tuhan tetap ingin aku merasakan goresan tali hingga menyobek kulit di sekujur tubuhku. Apakah mereka belum cukup puas membuat diriku sudah tak suci? Dan mereka masih melanjutkan aksi mereka dengan meyiksaku? Apakah ini takdir? Inilah jalan hidupku? Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang aku tahu tidak ada sebuah cahaya kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hidupku._

 _Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku kembali memejamkan kedua mataku saat mereka menyiramku dengan air seember mulai dari atas kepalaku dan air itu mengalir hingga ujung jari kakiku. Perih? Sangat perih, tentu saja tapi—aku bisa apa? Aku hanyalah anak sebatang kara yang pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan diantara kekeluargaan, kasih sayang, cinta dan persahabatan. Aku tidak tahu, aku buta semuanya._

 _Aku terlahir di tengah hujan, bayi yang dibuang di panti asuhan. Bukan! Bukan panti asuhan, melainkan sebuah tempat penjualan tubuh manusia. Aku di besarkan dari tempat kotor itu. Sudah bisa dibayangkan bukan, bagaimana akhir dari hidupku? Bagaimana keseharianku? Itulah kenapa aku selalu seorang diri. Aku menerima setiap perlakuan orang-orang padaku. Aku menerimanya tanpa melawannya karena entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku orang yang berbudi. Aku tahu bagaimana membalas jasa kebaikan orang lain tapi—aku tidak bisa membalas jasa kejahatan orang lain. Aku memang terlahir seperti itu. Dan, aku membencinya._

 _Di usiaku, aku sering menangis meminta agar Tuhan mengambil nyawaku dibandingkan aku hidup bersama orang-orang keji dan hina di dunia ini. tapi, ternyata Tuhan tidak mendengarnya. Apa yang aku inginkan tidak pernah terkabulkan. Apakah aku memang sudah menjadi manusia yang penuh dosa? Hingga Tuhan saja tidak mau mendengarku?_

 _Aku tidak pantas, aku memang tidak pantas dikenal oleh banyak orang. Orang-orang kalangan atas bahkan orang-orang kalangan bawah. Bukankah aku manusia yang amat sangat hina?_

 _Tubuhku lemas, terkapar tak berdaya dan jatuh bagai tisu yang dibuang setelah selesai dipakai. Aku sampah, ya memang aku sampah. Darah anyir ini benar-benar amis dan aku bisa mencium baau darahku sendiri, apa itu berarti aku masih hidup? Aku merasakan tangan-tangan mereka yang masih menggerayangi tubuhku dengan mataku yang tetap terpejam._

 _Aku merasakan mereka yang membawa tubuhku bersama-sama dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah karung. Mereka mengikat karung yang di dalam terdapat tubuh telanjangku dan membawa ke suatu tempat. Tidak, aku tidak tahu pasti kemana mereka membawanya. Setelah itu, aku merasa mereka meletakkan karung yang berisi tubuhku, meninggalkannya di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui._

 _Berakhirlah sudah hidupku. Sudah berakhir, aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kau benar-benar mati membusuk. Ya, inilah waktu yang aku tunggu. Dan, aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana berterima kasihnya aku kepada orang-orang yang sudah menjamah tubuhku dan menyiksaku hingga membuangku. Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena mereka aku juga bisa merasakan mati. Aku sangat menunggu waktu ini._

 _"_ _Kau sudah memastikannya?" apa ini kenapa aku masih bisa mendengar suara sayup seseorang? Apa aku belum mati?_

 _"_ _Sepertinya ini bukan benda, sayang!" ujarnya, aku merasa tangannya merab-raba karung yang membalut tubuhku. "Aku akan membukanya!" Aku pasrah dan aku tetap memejamkan kedua mataku saat mendengar samar orang-orang itu akhirnya menyobek karung cokelat itu secara paksa._

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan!" Aku mendengarnya, suara terkejut, suara seorang perempuan._

 _"_ _Dia masih hidup, sayang. Sepertinya, dia seumuran dengan Mingyu. Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"_

 _"_ _Ya, ya itu benar sayang! Cepat, bawa dia ke dalam mobil kita! Malang sekali nasibnya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya seorang pemuda mungil, Lee Jihoon seraya dengan telaten mengobati luka di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam dan hanya menerima perlakuan dari salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Aku terpeleset!" jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum samarnya.

"Terpeleset? Tapi, kenapa kini sekujur tubuhmu yang berdarah?" kini giliran pemuda bermata sipit yang bertanya. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak lihai dalam berbohong, Won!" lanjutnya.

"Apa, Mingyu yang melakukannya lagi?" tanya Jihoon cemas.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Wonwoo tersenyum mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua temannya.

"Lihat saja, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!" geram si pemuda bermata sipit.

"Kwon Soonyoung~" panggil Wonwoo lirih. "Jangan lakukan apapun, aku mohon. Demi aku! Jangan lakukan apapun pada Mingyu!" pinta Wonwoo, pemuda yang dipanggil Soonyoung itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bodoh!" umpat Soonyoung yang ia tujukan pada Wonwoo dan pergi keluar meninggalkan keduanya yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartement Jihoon.

"Jangan pedulikan Soonyoung! Kau tahu bukan, dia tidak begitu suka dengan Mingyu!" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jihoon. "Ah, ya! Apa kau tidak ingin mencari pekerjaan? Kita bertiga sudah lulus kuliah bukan? Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak! Tidak sebelum kau sembuh dulu Jeon!" ujar Jihoon setelah ia berfikir beberapa menit.

"Jihoon-ie aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Wonwoo menenangkan teman seperjuangnnya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Soonyoung apa dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan!"

"Dia sudah bekerja dengan Seungcheol hyung! Sudah hampir sebulan ini!" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Maaf Jihoon!" tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menunduk sedih membuat Jihoon seketika mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Kau tahu bukan, jika Mingyu juga tidak menyukai jika kau bergaul denganmu dan juga dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, aku masih saja tidak tahu diri dan meminta bantuanmu dan Soonyoung di tengah malam seperti ini!"

"Yak! Kau itu memang bodoh atau apa?" tanya Jihoon. "Tak usah pedulikan si Kim itu. kami semua sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi, Won—kenapa kau masih tetap ingin bersamanya?" Wonwoo tersenyum miris.

"Aku mencintainya! Sampai kapanpun! Aku tetap akan mencintainya!" lirih Wonwoo.

. . . . . .

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartementnya, setelah ia merasa lebih baik saat Jihoon membantu mengoleskan berbagai obat luar pada luka di beberapa tubuhnya. Langkah Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan hendak menuju kamarnya namun, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Tapi, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat dan menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Hatinya sakit dan sangat perih saat Mingyu untuk kelima kalinya membawa seorang wanita jalang ke apartementnnya, mencumbunya bahkan hampir melucuti pakaian wanita itu di depan matanya. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tersenyum dalam diam.

Mingyu yang mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo segera menghentikan aktivitasnya bersama wanita yang kini hanya memakai celana dalamnya dan branya saja.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu setengah mabuk. "Baguslah! Bisakah kau membuatkan minuman untuk kami berdua?" pinta Mingyu yang hanya diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menurut melangkah menuju dapur dan seperti apa yang Mingyu katakan, mulai membuatkan minuman untuk Mingyu dan tamunya. Wonwoo kembali dengan kedua minuman anggur diatas nampan dan meletakkan di hadapan pasangan yang masih sibuk saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Jujur saja, ini lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan goresan luka yang membekas di tubuhnya yang Mingyu buat dengan sengaja. Wonwoo menunduk berjalan menuju kamarnya mencoba untuk menulikan kedua telinganya saat mendengar desahan-desahan yang keluar dari kedua pasang itu.

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menangis, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas lantai. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya.

 _"_ _Apakah aku memiliki pilihan? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mempertahankan cinta ini? Aku tahu, aku beban dan manusia hina bagimu! Tapi—kenapa rasa sakit ini selalu saja terasa nyaman di dalam benakku? Apa aku pantas untuk menerimanya?"_ Wonwoo terisak.

 _"_ _Siapa aku? Bahkan aku tidak tahu, bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuaku. Itulah akibatnya mereka membuangku..."_ Wonwoo menangis di dalam kamarnya yang sempit diantara tembok-tembok yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu akan kesedihannya.

Wonwoo membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya, menangis meratapi bagaimana menyedihkannya nasibinya hingga ia tertidur dalam keadaan masih berada di bawah lantai yang dingin dengan batin dan lukanya yang terasa sesak dan tersiksa.

.

.

.

Mingyu melepaskan pagutannya pada wanita yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya wanita itu menatap lapar pada Mingyu bahkan ia berani mengelus pipi Mingyu.

"Turunlah dan pergi!" titah Mingyu dingin. Wanita yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalamnya itu membulatkan matanya.

"Apa? Bahkan, kita belum bermain sampai ke intinya, babe!" ujar wanita itu menolak permintaan Mingyu. Seketika Mingyu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah lelah! Kau bisa pergi sekarang!" Mingyu kembali berucap datar dan dingin. Mau tidak mau wanita itu turun dari pangkuan Mingyu dan mengenakan kembali dress minimnya di depan Mingyu. "Ini tipsmu, terima kasih!" Mingyu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu mengulum senyum dan menerima uang yang Mingyu berikan.

"Aku akan datang setiap kau membutuhkanku, babe!" wanita itu dengan tanpa malunya mencium pipi Mingyu dan pergi keluar dari apartement Mingyu tanpa menunggu respon dari pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu.

Kedua mata Mingyu menatap dua gelas yang masih utuh dan belum ia sentuh sedikitpun. Dua gelas yang ia minta dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, ia memejamkan kedua matanya mencari ketenangan. Entah kenapa saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya justru tiba-tiba saja muncullah siluet Wonwoo yang hanya diam atas perlakuan yang ia berikan.

Mingyu membuka kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Ada apa denganku?"_ batin Mingyu kalut. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo.

 _"_ _Eomma dan appa mohon, kau harus menjaga Wonwoo seperti hyungmu sendiri, kau berjanji Mingyu?"_ Mingyu menunduk saat ia mendengar pesan terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya sebelum kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya di negara orang, di London dan meninggalkannya bersama Wonwoo di Seoul dengan apartement dan fasilitas yang jelas dapat mencukupi keduanya. Bahkan, kedua orang tua Mingyu juga meninggalkan sebuah perusahaan besar yang mereka berikan pada Mingyu untuk Mingyu kelola bersama dengan beberapa paman dan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya dan berbalik menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dan bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpi.

. . . . . .

Hari ini, hari baru bagi Wonwoo. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk bangun lebih pagi dan segera menyiapkan sarapannya bersama Mingyu. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Mingyu dan ia juga tidak mungkin menunggu Mingyu bangun untuk berpamitan jika ia juga ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Maka dari itu, Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk menulis pesan singkat di sebuah sticky note untuk Mingyu.

 _"_ _Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Maaf jika aku pergi tidak berpamitan padamu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Mingyu!_

 _Salam,_

 _Wonwoo."_

Wonwoo menempelkan sticky note itu di lemari pendingin. Dengan langkah ringan ia berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk pergi dimana Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah menunggungya. Wonwoo membuka pintu apartement dan kembali menutupnya secara perlahan.

Seketika ia terjengit saat ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri bersandar dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang ada di dalam kedua saku celananya.

"Pagi, Wonwoo!" sapanya seraya tersenyum manis. Wonwoo membalas senyuman itu.

"Jisoo hyung, kau disini? Ada apa? Ingin bertemu Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo ramah. Pemuda itu kembali mengulum senyum.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menyebut nama itu disaat kita sedang berdua? Yah, memang benar aku berpura-pura baik di depannya tapi—tidak dibelakangnya!" ujar Jisoo.

"Hyung~kenapa kau melakukan itu? Mingyu adalah orang yang baik!" balas Wonwoo. Jisoo membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

 _"_ _Hatimu terbuat dari apa Wonu-ya? Orang seperti Mingyu kau anggap baik?"_ batin Jisoo heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jisoo mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Hyung sendiri ada apa kemari?"

"Mengantarmu untuk bertemu dengan mereka!"

"Eh? Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?"

"Sebenarnya, Jihoon yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu! Entah kenapa dia sangat khawatir!"

"Ah, karena itukah hyung datang kemari sepagi ini?" tebak Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali tersenyum tampan.

"Hm, bisa dikatakan seperti itu! Jadi, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku rasa kedua pasang manusia sudah ada yang sedang menunggumu saat ini!" Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja hyung, tapi—apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Wonwoo tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini. Jadi, aku bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari, kau tidak keberatan?" Jisoo balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, justru apa benar kau tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"Ya ampun, kau tak percaya? Apa perlu aku menelpon sekretarisku dan kau berbicara padanya?" Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya bercanda!" Jisoo mengusak surai lembut Wonwoo.

 _"_ _Tetaplah seperti ini, Wonu-ya!"_ batin Jisoo senang.

"Cha, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo mengangguk senang dan segera menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Mingyu mengintip di balik pintu masuk apartementnya. Melihat bagaimana dekatnya kedua manusia itu hingga bergandengan tangan bahkan, tidak hanya itu sampai Jisoo bersedia datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menjemput Wonwoo. Mingyu menutup pintu apartement dan menarik nafasnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa denganku?"_

. . . . . .

"Kenapa lama sekali, hm?" tanya Jihoon saat Wonwoo keluar dari mobil buggati Jisoo dan menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang menunggunya di tempat parkir apartementnya.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, hanya saja tadi di jalan sempat macet karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" sesal Wonwoo.

"Yak! Kenapa kau merasa bersalah begitu? Aku hanya bercanda!" gurau Jihoon. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku!" ulang Wonwoo. Soonyoung menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Cha, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Soonyoung

"Eh, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo

"Bersenang-senang tentu saja!" jawab Jihoon

"Tapi, katamu semalam—" Wonwoo bingung

"Lupakan kata Jihoon, dia selalu saja tidak pernah bersenang-senang dia sangat kaku kau tahu itu?" balas Soonyoung.

"Yak! Kau yang lebih kaku Kwon!" ejek Jihoon tak terima.

. . . . . .

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh memasuki kantornya. Semua karyawan menyapanya dan membungkukkan badan mereka penuh hormat setiap kali Mingyu melewati mereka.

"Selamat pagi, tuan!" sapa seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah sekretaris Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana perkembangan resort di Busan? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu seraya menerima berkas yang gadis itu berikan kepadanya.

"Semuanya baik tuan hanya saja—"

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu saat gadis itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu anda di ruangan anda tuan!"

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu dingin.

"Tuan Choi Seungcheol!" Mingyu menghela nafas lelah.

"Sejak kapan dia datang?" tanya Mingyu dingin.

"Sejak pukul 07 pagi tadi, tuan!"

"Baiklah, kembali ke pekerjaanmu!" titah Mingyu dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya dan membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Yoo, kau sudah datang tuan Kim yang terhormat?" sapa pemuda tampan yang tengah bermain-main dengan jam pasir yang terpajang cantik di meja kerja Mingyu.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa denganmu hyung!" balas Mingyu dingin. Pemuda tampan itu segera meletakkan jam pasir di tempatnya dan melangkah berdiri di hadapan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo?" tanyanya tak kalah dingin. Mingyu berdecak.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan pemuda murahan sepertinya?" ejek Mingyu, dan pemuda itu hanya berdecih.

"Apa salahnya hingga kau begitu membencinya?" tanyanya heran.

"Dan, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang sangat peduli padanya? Bahkan, dia hidup saja di dunia ini tak pantas!"

BUAGH!

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, pemuda tampan itu memukul rahang Mingyu dengan keras hingga Mingyu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Mingyu! Jangan pernah menyesal dengan ucapanmu sendiri suatu saat nanti!"

 **TBC**

Annyeong readerdeul...

Ahh, aku gak nyangka ternyata ff ini responnya bagus. Makasih banyak, :*. Dan, mian aku belum bisa update cepet karena author habis pulkam liburan, kkkk. Jeongmall mianhae...

Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan yak...

Want to next?

Saatnya jawab review:

 **DevilPrince: haha, gimana ya mungkin diawal bisa jadi JiWon tapi belum tentu endingnya karena aku juga bingung ntar mau jiwon atau meanie. Kira2 cocokan gimana ya. Kamsahamnida udah baca dan review ya, boleh minta saran kira2 bagusnya apanya aku juga bingung antara wonwoo ntar sama siapa...**

 **Agung Istri335: iya ini udah di next, mungkin bisa jadi antara jiwon sama meanie kalau woncoups mungkin sedikit momentnya gpp ya, hehe sesuai jalan cerita aja author bingung juga masalahnya, kamsahamnida.**

 **Yeri960: Mingyu sama Wonwoo belum nikah tapi cuman disuruh tinggal bareng. Emang di ceritanya belum ada jawaban kenapa Mingyu benci banget sama Wonwoo tapi sesuai jalannya cerita bakal dijelasin kok, ikutin terus ya kamsahamnida...**

 **itsmevv: ini udah dilanjut, haha sebenarnya mereka berdua dibilang di jodohin si enggak ya, flashbacknya aku baru kasih dikit, kkkk. Sabar ya, makasih sebelumnya.**

 **zahra9697: iya ini udah di lanjut, makasih ya**

 **Elsa688: makasih ya udah review, ini udah dilanjut.**

 **egatoti: emang Mingyu teganya audzubillah, ganteng2 kok gitu ya, kejamnya minta ampun. Author aja heran, btw makasih ya sebelumnya**

 **seokcream: haha, ya maunya gitu ya author juga mau kok. Tapi, pasti udah di marah dulu sama yg punya. Makasih udah review, ya**

 **Chocoluv525: tenang aja ntar dia juga nyesel sendiri. Nde, udah dilanjut makasih ya**

 **bbyshbrth: iya ini udah dilanjut, ntar juga Mingyu nyesel sendiri, makasih ya**

 **bolang: haha, makasih ya udah puji ff ini. oke kita lihat apa aja yang akan dilalui Wonu nanti, makasih ya...**

 **awmeanie: yalah, ntah itu Mingyu jahat anak siapa, sebel juga aku. Btw, makasih ya**

 **Noname: haha, aku suka review kamu itu emang mulut Mingyu perlu disekolahin lagi kayaknya ya. Ntah ya Wonwoo mati atau enggak aku masih bingung kayanya ceritanya masih panjang. Tapi, jelas nanti Mingyu bakal nyesel atas perbuatannya. Makasih ya**

 **Istri Jeonghan: haha, mungkin cuman sebentar wonwoo sama jisoo kalau wonwoo bisa move on ya. Makasih ya**

 **guest: haha, makasih atas pujiannya. Oh, ya kalau baca pas tengah malem emang paling ulala ya aku juga suka kalau baca ff pas malem2 lebih menghayati, kkkk. Kamsahamnida...**

 **Jjangmyeon: haha, makasih udah suka sama jalan cerita ff ini ditunggu nextnya ya. Makasih...**

 **MaryLavey: makasih ya udah suka sama ff ini. yap, always fighting makasih udah menyemangati...**

 **AlvieaHana Kim: ahahaha, ayo gampar Mingyu bareng2. Haha, tapi bener juga ini tuntutan peran just story. Makasih ya udah review dan baca ff ini**

 **OM TELOLET OM: wahh, author diancam, kkkk. Ini udah update mian kelamaan keenakan liburan semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...**

Sebenernya aku bingung kira2 ini mau ada naena apa enggak, tapi kayanya kok nanti ada ya. Perlukan=h ini dirubah jadi rated M? Gimana para reader deul, setujukah?

Makasih sebelumnya udah review, follow, dan fav ff ini dan juga buat siders. Makasih banyak yauw...

See you in next chapter...

Kamsahamnida,

Bye bye

Kokoya Banana


End file.
